


【盾冬】拯救行动

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: Steve试图回到七十年前那列火车，握住那只错过的手。





	【盾冬】拯救行动

这是一次拯救行动。

“你确定吗？这已经是第三百八十四次了。”

奇异博士担忧地说，他们身侧有一个巨大的金色咒语组成的圆圈，还在不断扩大。

“我必须回到那列火车。”史蒂夫头也不回地踏了进去，“这是一次拯救行动。” 

 

自从知道奇异博士能够逆转时空，Steve便一直试着回到七十年前那列火车，握住那只错过的手。

可他失败了无数次，总是功亏一篑，眼睁睁看着Bucky死在他面前。一次又一次。

这是第三百八十四次了。

他击毙了所有敌人，半个身体探出破损的车厢，终于够到了Bucky的手。

Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，他心里狂乱地念着这个名字，我抓住你了。

Bucky被他抓在手心，目不转睛地看着他，露出一个温柔而奇特的笑容。

“这是一次拯救行动，Steve。我来自遥远的未来。”

 

***

 

不，停下，这不可能。

“这已经是我第五百次回来了，每次你企图保护我，你都会在我面前死去。我是为你而来的，我的……这个世界不能没有Steve Rogers。”

不，你不能这样做。

来自另一个未来的Bucky眨了眨眼，挣脱开Steve的手，直直坠入深渊。

别让我等太久啊，混球。

时空在那一瞬间断裂、聚拢。所有灵魂都回归了属于他们的时间点，所有记忆都被抹去。只留下属于这个时空的人，和唯一一个被改变了的现实。

没人知道抓着残缺车门哭泣的队长，他究竟失去了什么。

甚至连他自己都不知道。

那么多的时空，那么多的尝试，那么多的爱意，那么多的阴差阳错。

就这样被抹去了。

……

……

……

 

后来呢？后来他们怎么样了？

你别急呀，听我慢慢说。

说故事的人笑弯了眼睛，声音甜蜜而温柔。他挥挥手，快活地看着迎面走来的人，“我说得精彩吗？”

那人捉住他的手吻了吻，轻声说着要迟到了。

说故事的人撇撇嘴，张口衔住对方递过来的小蛋糕。几个听故事的男孩子不死心，跌跌撞撞追着问，先生，先生，Steve和Bucky，最后到底怎么样了呢？

喂蛋糕先生似乎心情欠佳，拉着说故事先生走得飞快。布鲁克林的街道曲折复杂，他们却像走在自家后院一样熟稔，小男孩们追得气喘吁吁，很快赶不上了。

没有听到故事的结尾，孩子们都很沮丧。有个棕发男孩甚至哽咽了起来，另一个金发男孩手忙脚乱地安慰他。

“Steve和Bucky是彼此最重要的人，他们肯定能够重逢的！”

稚嫩的童声回荡在布鲁克林的街道，温暖的阳光下，一切似乎都在周而复始。

那么多的爱与思念，终是穿越了时空，照亮人世。

 

-fin-


End file.
